


Defeat of Kane

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, badassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: After the attack in the season finale, Kane humiliated and angry plans to destroy MotorCity and the Burners once and for all but a certain Mike Chilton will stop at nothing to protect his city even it means taking down Kane forever.
Relationships: Mike Chilton/Julie Kane
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Down in MotorCity the Burners were celebrating a huge victory over Abraham Kane. Julie Kane was currently resting against her car 9 Lives mulling over the past hours. The party was being held at Antonio's, the whole city was invited. Mike Chilton stepped out of the pizzeria with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Jules." Mike greeted Julie with a wave.

"Hey there cowboy."

Mike joined her and leaned against 9 Lives with his hands shoved into his blue and orange jacket.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her.

"I just needed to think that's all."

Mike straighten up and a look of concern spread his face.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Julie looked up at him.

"I know...its just complicated." Julie answered back with a sigh.

Mike glanced back over at the door to Antonio's.

"Look I know what you have been dealing with and I'm not mad."

Julie whipped her head around to face him.

"Know what Mike?" Julie tried to act natural but a hint of worry and fear escaped.

"I figured out that your Kane's daughter."

Julie released her breath she unknowingly held and rested her forehead against his chest.

Mike rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Its okay Jules I understand, I'm not mad."

"How long have u known?" Julie whispered.

"Since he cared enough about you to get you back." Mike replied.

"Do the rest of the guys know?"

"No, I didn't tell them, that's for you to do."

"I will tell them tomorrow and let them enjoy this victory."

"Sounds like a smart plan Jules."

Julie lifts up her head from his chest.

"I just hope they don't all hate me after and kick me out of the Burners."

"I won't let that happen, you are a Burner through and through and we need you." Mike replied with determination in his voice and eyes.

"Thanks Mike, I got to go back to Deluxe before my dad gets worried."

Before Julie turned to leave Mike grabbed her wrist.

"Wait isn't that dangerous Julie?" Mike asked in a slightly worried tone.

"I will be fine, anyways we need to know what he is planning after this one." Julie answered with a smirk.

"But thanks for caring." Julie feeling confident gave a quick peck to Mike's cheek before hopping in 9 Lives and racing out.

Mike with a dazed smile put his hand to his cheek.

"Be carful." He uttered to know one before heading back into Antonio's.

"Hey Mike where is Julie?" Dutch asked while getting another piece of pizza.

"She went back to Deluxe."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous Mikey?" Chuck asked him with a drink in hand.

"She said she would be fine and I trust Jules can handle it herself Chuckles."

"What is Miss Deluxe going to make sure her boss is okay." Texas snorted with a face full of pizza.

Mike suddenly getting protective let out a growl.

"I told you to stop calling her that she is a Burner."

Texas ignored him and droned on about how he could have finished Kane off with is mad Kung Fu skills.

Back at KaneCo Kane was icing his knee with an ice pack muttering to himself.

"Those damn Burners think they can just come up here and ruin everything I worked so hard on!?

The door opened to reveal Julie.

"Hey Dad." "How are you holding up?"

"Julie-bear!" "I am glad that you are okay, I just hurt my knee that's all."

"Look Dad we need to talk."

"About what?" "I was in the middle of plotting my next attack on those scum Burners and the sewer they call MotorCity."

"Well maybe you can ease it down a bit, like have a recovery time." Julie suggested.

"And let those sewer rats bask in their victory!?"

Julie got a little antsy.

"Why would plan another large attack when you can barely walk." Julie suggested again hoping to deter her father from ruining the guys well deserved party.

"Then I will just launch bots instead hmm." Kane said with a smile.

"Tooley!" Kane called for his dim-witted right hand man.

"Yes Mr. Kane sir." Tooley announced while saluting.

"Send out Enforcer Drones to the East side immediately."

Julie paled. She needed to contact the guys quickly.

Kane was to busy on the other side of the large room typing away on his com.

Julie made her way to the back of the room that served as her desk.

She pressed her com button on the inside of her KaneCo jacket.

Mike's avatar pops up with a green hue around it.

"Mike!" "Kane launched Enforcer Drones coming from the east side." Julie whispered.

Mike's face was confused but then hardened.

"Thanks for the heads up Jules." "I will keep on the line." .

Julie took a glance back to see Kane smiling while controlling the bots.

"Burners lets roll Julie just called and Kane sent Enforcer Drones from the eastside."

The rest of the guys quickly got up from there booth to their cars.

"HYAH." "Texas is gonna punch all of those bots in the face!"

Dutch was in Whiptail, Texas and Chuck went in Stronghorn.

Mike was in his new bike that he dubbed the Hound.

He was going to asked Dutch later if he would help build Mutt again.

The Burners intercepted the bots.

Kane must have sent about 50 of them.

"Well it seems Kane isn't in a good mood." Mike commented.

"All right Dutch I need you to use your sonic blast to disorient them towards Tex."

"Then Texas gets to bash them in?"

"That's right Tex." Mike replied with a smirk.

"YEEHAA!" "KASHA!"

Dutch in Whiptail used his sonic blast to disorient the bots towards Stronghorn who has his battering ram out.

Texas plows through them crushing them to bits with Chuck screaming all the way.

Mike increases the throttle and jumps on to a higher road above the bots.

Texas's plowing reduced the bots down to size.

Mike used his built in blaster to blast them from a higher point.

Then Chuck gets on the line.

"Mikey aim for the red dot on their heads!"

Mike used his guiding system to pin point where the red dots were.

Dutch used his tail whip to knock more down.

Mike aimed for the last one.

"Well that takes care of that." Dutch sighed relieved.

"Mike Kane sent more on your right." Julie whispered urgently to him.

"What the?"

Before he knew it a drone knocked him from his bike.

Mike hit the pavement with a grunt.

"Mike!" "Are you okay dude?" Texas asked through the com.

"Just peachy."

Mike reached in his pocket to take out his skull and turned it into his Spark Staff.

"So tin cans want to play it this way." Mike uttered to himself with a smirk.

A bot came at him shooting lasers.

Mike jumped on it riding it around.

The other bots started to shoot the bot he was on effectively destroying it.

"To your left cowboy."

Mike jumped side ways pushing his staff into another one while swinging onto another bot.

Mike landed on the pavement after taking out the last bot.

"Ugh thanks for the heads up Jules."

"No problem Kane called it off."

"Good, uh are you staying up there for the rest of the night?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I have too, Kane is paranoid about me getting captured ever since the battle."

Mike sighed disappointedly.

"Hey, don't worry cowboy I will be down there in the morning." Julie replied back trying to lighten everything up.

"Okay Jules see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Julie arrived back to HQ.

"Was Kane planning anything after the bot attack failed Julie?" Chuck asked.

"Not that I know of Chuck, he was becoming really desperate though."

"Why can't Texas just go up to Deluxe and smash Kane right now WYTA?" Texas suggested.

"Tex has a point he is vulnerable." Dutch pointed out.

"Kane still has bots and a army at his command its suicide." Chuck argued.

"What do you think Mike?" Dutch asked.

Mike rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Kane still has his bots and soldiers but as Jules said he's desperate which means he will make mistakes." "Even so we still won't have enough fire power against Kane's forces."  
Mike replied back.

"What if Texas asks other gangs?"

"Are all of you insane that's worse then this entire plan." Chuck exclaimed freaking out.

"Who would we even ask?" Dutch asked.

"Every gang down here doesn't like Deluxe." Mike answered back.

"I think we should go up there and settle this once and for all." Mike declared.

"When will we roll out?" Chuck asked.

"In a week or 2, we need to start getting allies so they can prepare."

"So who are we asking?" Dutch questioned.

"Well, the Amazons have helped us in the past, The Duke of Detroit has tons of cars and weapons, Terra people, Rayon, Mamas Boys." "We have to ask everyone." Mike stated.

"We can start asking today so they can prepare." Dutch insisted.

"We will split into groups Texas and Chuck go to the Terra, Jules your with me, and Dutch I need you and Roth to finish building Mutt before this all goes down."

"Alright Mike it will probably take me a day or more to complete Mutt so far." Dutch reported.

"Lets roll out Burners." Mike declared.

Texas and Chuck went in Stronghorn, Julie hopped into 9 Lives, and Mike got on Hound.

Mike strapped on his green helmet before heading off.

Julie's avatar popped on Mike's screen.

"Who are we asking first?"

"Rayon he is the closest."

Julie nodded in understanding.

Texas and Chuck were making the long ride across to the Terra people first.

Mike and Julie parked in the Skylark hotel lot making their presents known.

Rayon came out of the building.

"My man Mike Chilton what can I do for you?"

"We are planning an attack on Deluxe in a week or so and wanted to see if you would join us." Mike asked.

"Are you planning on asking more people?" Rayon asked.

"Of course."

"Let me know what other gangs joined then I will give you my answer."

"Sounds fair, we will call you later then."

"Pleasure doing business Mike."

Rayon held out his hand which Mike accepted.

Mike and Julie hopped back in their rides.

"That didn't work out." Julie's avatar spoke to Mike.

"Hey don't give up just yet Rayon is in the maybe column, once he sees all of the other gangs joining us he will soon follow suit."

"If you say so." Julie agreed but sounded unconvinced.

Mike com in Texas and Chuck.

"How is it going there guys?" Mike asked.

"We are half way there." Chuck managed to answer.

"Did you guys find anyone?" Texas questioned.

"We asked Rayon but he said to let him know what other gangs join then he will follow."

"Where are you guys heading next?" Chuck asked.

"Duke of Detroit."

"He will probably want something from us Mikey." Chuck warned.

"And we will give him want he wants which is probably a cut of land in Deluxe or something stupid, don't worry." Mike replied back confidently.

"Okay.." Chuck answered back worriedly before signing off.

"Are you sure about this Mike?" Julie asked as they were driving to Duke's junk yard.

"I don't like it but we have too, he has the money we need for equipment if we even have a chance to go against Kane." Mike stated.

They drove the rest of the way in silence and parked in the junk yard.

Mike had his hands in his pockets fiddling with his skull.

Julie also looked a little anxious and kept a close hand on her hip where her laser boomerang lies.

Mike gave her a reassuring look which calmed her nerves a bit but not much.

He knocked on the large doors of Duke's mansion.

Bab's, Duke's right hand answered the door in her gum cracking glory.

"What do you two lovebirds want?" Bab's asked sounding slightly annoyed.

Mike ignored the comment for now replied, "We have some business to discuss with the Duke."

Bab's rolled her eyes under her dark sunglasses and cracked her gum before ushering the Burners inside.

"Duke the Burners are here to see you." Bab's stated through a com.

Duke waltzed in with his cape and mic.

"Burners, welcome to my lovely mansion what can I do for you?" Duke half sang into his mic.

"We actually...need your help." Mike begrudgingly asked.

Duke stood up straighter.

"Wait the great Mike Chilton and the Burners need my help?"

Julie nodded.

Duke then burst out laughing along with Babs and Robot Dan.

Mike grimaced and turned light pink. Julie just crossed her arms.

Duke stood up straight again after holding his stomach and wiped a fake tear form his eye.

"Where are the rest of you Burners or are you just here with your girlfriend?"

Mike cleared his throat.

"First of all me and Julie are just friends and second the rest of the Burners are out getting help from others."

"Alright chill there Chilton, what do I get for helping you?"

"Name it." Julie replied for Mike confidently.

Duke pointed at Julie. "Ooh I like her, now I see why Chilton fancies you."

"Lets get on with it Duke." Mike groaned.

"Okay, okay I want your hunk of metal you call a car."

Mike held up his hands. "Whoa there um her name is Mutt and she is currently destroyed."

Duke frowned but then smirked. He put his index finger on his chin pretending to think.

"Oh I got it, I get to spend an entire day with Julie over here."

Mike's lips twitch but then turn into a snarl. "NO, that is not happening, completely out of the question."

"Fine then no deal." Duke replied back casually twirling his mic around.

"I'll do it." Julie declared.

Mike whipped his head around to face Julie. Duke just looked up and smirked.

"Wonderful then we will have a splendid time together darling." Duke replied clapping his hands together.

"Now wait a second Jules you cant be serious?" Mike asked Julie.

"You said it yourself Mike we need all the help we can get to defeat Kane."

"But..."

"Don't worry cowboy I can handle myself."

Mike let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine you have a deal."

"AWW YEAH!" Duke sang/yelled into the mic while sliding on his knees while spontaneous fire shouts out of the ground.

"But if you try anything.."

Duke held up his hands.

"I promise your girl wont be harmed." "I will pick her up in my limo in 4 days." Duke scheduled.

"Okay the attack against Kane is in 2 weeks, you better be ready by then."

"I will don't you get your leather jacket in a bunch."

Mike grimaced before heading out the door with Julie beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know you didn't have to do that right?" Mike asked Julie.

Julie shrugged. "I know but we need Duke's equipment or we will never be able to stop my dad."

Mike sighed. "Did you ever like...try to persuade Kane to stop?"

Julie looked down into her plush car seat. "You don't have any idea how many times I tried Mike but he is so hell bent on destroying us, not even his daughter can stop him."

Mike looks into Julie's eyes through the com link and tightens his grip on his handels. "He doesn't treat you badly does he?"

Julie lets out a humorless laugh. "Trust me Mike he doesn't, I am the most precious thing to him and if I can't get through to him no one can."

Mike lets go of his breath silently and loosens his grip.

Julie continued. "Everyday he would go on his usual rant about you to me."

Mike cracked a side smile. "What about me?" "Does he say what he is going to do to me if he ever catches me?"

Julie lets out a laugh. "No surprisingly not, just how you could have been his perfect soldier and he once told me that he was going to introduce us one day."

"Glad to know that even if I stuck around I would have met you at least."

"Me too."

Mike contacted Texas.

"Talk to me Tex how you guys doing?"

"Texas talked to them and they are in for the awesome butt kicking on Kane, they just asked for a piece of the land up there." Texas explained.

"Way to go guys!" Julie praised Texas and Chuck.

"Good work now if you guys can head into Mama Boys territory that would be great." Mike ordered.

"Sure thing Mike but Texas might not be able to get through since they are all jealous of my amazing awesomeness."

"Well try and if not contact me then head over to the Weekend Warriors, I'm pretty sure AJ will be happy to see you."

"Roger that Mike!" "HIYA!" Texas yelled before signing off.

"So let me guess we are heading over to the Amazons." Julie sighed.

"Yep and besides shouldn't you be happy to see them, since you went undercover?" Mike asked.

"Oh please you guys are ten times more fun then they are." Julie ranted.

"Are you just saying that because we are a bunch of guys?" Mike joked.

Julie made a face. "Don't even joke about that Mike some times I cant put up with most of you."

"Ah see you said most."

"Fine there is only one guy I can stand."

"Oh yeah and who is that." Mike answered back cockily.

"Texas." Julie laughed before rocketing ahead of Mike.

Mike laughed and shook his head before increasing his throttle and gunning it after her.

The two Burners raced each other the whole way there Julie winning by a slim margin because she had a car instead of a motorcycle.

"That is so unfair I have Hound and not Mutt." Mike muttered.

"Aw is big bad Mike Chilton missing his car." Julie fake pouted to him while bumping her shoulder into his arm as they made there way into Amazon territory.

Mike pouted. "Maybe..."

Julie giggled. "Dutch is working on her right now, Mutt will be back good as new before the attack."

"Yeah your right Jules and I trust Dutch to get the job done."

The alarm sounded right when the Burners crossed their territory.

Julie and Mike went back to back with Mike drawing his skull and Julie hand poised to throw her boomerang.

The Amazons FI cars came racing down to encircle both of them. The Amazon leader Foxy hopped out of her orange car and took off her helmet.

"What are you Burners doing in our territory specifically Mike Chilton and Julie?"

"We are not here to fight Foxy, we are here to offer you a proposal." Mike stated still tense incase of battle.

Foxy waved her hand to signal the rest of the Amazons to stop circling them and park.

"I'm listening."

Julie and Mike visibly relax and put away their weapons.

"So far we, Duke, and the Terra are going to attack Deluxe and get rid of Kane once and for all." Mike explained.

"What's in it for us?" Foxy asked suspiciously with a hand on her hip.

"You and your gang can have a piece of land in Deluxe after we get rid of Kane." Julie answered her.

Foxy turned her head thinking. "Hmm seems fair but we like to do things the Amazon way." "If you beat me in a race then the Amazons will help if you lose then we are out, deal?"

"Deal, Where are we racing?" Mike asked excitedly.

Foxy put her hands up. "Whoa there Chilton we only allow girls to compete."

Mike looks back at Julie.

"Okay deal, if I can beat you in one of your cars then I can certainly win in 9Lives." Julie declared.

Mike smirked and crossed his arms confidently.

Foxy and Julie were at the starting line revving up their engines.

A fixture of lights where counting them down. To make things interesting they add the electrocution wave as an added incentive to haul ass even more.

Julie was confident when racing Foxy before her FI cars were foreign to her but she knows 9Lives like the back of her hand.

The green light flashed and both Julie and Foxy were off. Soon after the electric shock wave was released.

Both women were neck and neck, sometimes it was Julie in the leader then Foxy came along to nab it.

Julie shifted gears and blasted forward. The one thing that the FI cars didn't have was different gears it was all pedal work and once your topped out you are finished.

9Lives has 9 different gears which means she can go insanely fast. Julie glanced back into her rearview mirror to see Foxy trailing behind her but no sign of the shock wave.

She instead tried to focus on keeping in first place. Half way done the shock wave was increased in speed.

Julie changed into her 3 gear. By experience Foxy should be almost topped out if not all ready.

She lost sight of Foxy in the last turn and jetted across the finish line only to drift to a stop in front of the rest.

Julie hopped out in time just to see Foxy finish just before the shock wave could get to her.

"I guess I will be seeing you all in 2 weeks." Julie stated while leaning against 9Lives.

Foxy nodded her head. "A deals a deal, see you two in 2 weeks then."

Foxy and the rest of the Amazons circled them once before rocketing back to their headquarters.

Once they were out of sight Mike grabbed Julie into a huge bear hug lifting her off the ground.

Julie squealed in surprise. "Mike!"

Mike laughed and put her down.

"That was one hell of a race Jules, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mike, it wasn't that challenging really, battling Kane Bots are harder than that."

Mike snickered. "Don't be getting too cocky now, we already have Texas."

Julie laughed as she and Mike head to their respective vehicles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck called in right after Mike and Julie got into their vehicles.

"We tried guys but Junior wouldn't even let us enter."

Mike sighed in irritation.

"Well we should have seen that coming." Julie stated.

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose thinking of a new plan.

"Alright, then you and Texas go to Rayon saying that we have 4 gangs joining us." "Oh, and also pay a visit to Crater and his blockheaded team."

"Okay Mike, we will com in you guys later."

Chuck went off the line and it was just Mike and Julie again.

"Mike what makes you think that we can persuade moron Junior to join us if he didn't even let the others through the door?" Julie wondered.

"Because Jules I have a way that they cant possibly refuse." Mike smirked.

Julie saw the glint in his eyes whenever he has something crazy planned and instantly got a worried expression.

"Oh no Mike we aren't doing what I think we're going to do." Julie declared exasperated while shaking her head fervently.

Mike sped up. "Correction, I will be doing."

"Okay there is no way in hell i am letting you go full on guns blazing by yourself to a headquarter, we are in this together." Julie replied back stubbornly.

"And this is why i picked you to come with me." Mike stated.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Why so I can knock some sense into you?" She answered back, words laced with sarcasm.

"Nope, its that no matter what you will always follow me on my crazy plans."

"Always, but just because I follow you in them doesn't mean I like it Cowboy."

Mike let out a laugh before they both arrived near Mama's Boys territory.

"Okay, what's your full plan?"

"I am thinking that we just walk or rather drive up to the doors and straight up confront them."

Julie quirked up an eyebrow.

"That's it?" "No crazy stunts or holograms, just straight up confront them?"

"Yep, is there a flaw in my plan?" Mike smirked knowingly.

"No, I am just surprised you aren't making a huge plan that will probably go wrong in some way."

He held his hands up to his chest pretending to be offended. "Ouch, Julie your killing me with your lack of faith."

Julie placed her hands on her hip trying to be serious but a hint of a smile started playing on her lips.

"Shut up and lets get going." Julie stated trying to be authoritative but failing miserably.

Mike let out a small chuckle before hopping back on his bike and soaring down the hill to confront Junior.

Once Mike and Julie approached the entrance there was no siren blaring loudly of intruders.

Mike gave Julie a suspicious look which Julie just shrugged her shoulders not sure what to make out of this.

Feeling brave Mike lifted up the gate blocking them from the inside.

Noticing that the gate wasn't locked Julie tightened her hands on the wheel becoming weary.

"I have such a bad feeling of this Mike." Julie's edgy voice rang through the com link.

"I don't like it either Julie, just keep your eyes peeled for anything."

The duo rolled right under the gate. Ahead of them was just the open space of the arena used for their annual Robot Round Up.

Suddenly the arena lights flooded the once empty grounds.

"Shit." Mike muttered under his breath.

Roaring of engines came to life as Junior and his crew descended down on the unexpected Burners.

The 5 Mama's Boys split up to meet them with Skillet and Ginger coming from the left, BC and Chad coming from the right, and the leader of the gang Junior coming directly in front of them.

Julie thinking ahead made a bunch of holograms of her and Mike.

"What are you doing Jules?"

While typing away and making the holograms she replied back with, "I'm thinking ahead."

The Mama's Boys stopped in front of the many Mikes' and Julies' unaware which two are the real Burners.

Junior hopped out of his car the others remained in their seats revving up their engines making it seem like they are going to squash all of them in a matter of seconds.

"Ugh, you Burners are like parasites, every time I get rid of one of you more come to greet me." Junior sneered.

Mike and Julie exited 9Lives and Hound respectively.

"We just want to ask you one simple question." Mike reasoned.

"Oh yeah?" "What is it then?"

"If you would help us defeat Kane and take back Deluxe."

Junior stared at the two not sure if to believe them or not.

"Your joking right Chilton?"

"All we Mama's Boys care about is being top dog down here, who gives two shits about the idiots living up there?" Junior explains.

He then sighs bored. Junior turns back around to head back to his car.

"Get rid of them." Junior stats while waving a hand around lazily.

The other 4 members start opening fire on the holograms unable to tell if they are real or not.

Julie and Mike quickly back up out of the circle.

"Mike, we're outnumber by a lot and you are on a bike."

"Don't worry Jules I'll think of something just continue on making tons of holograms."

Who knew that the Mama's Boys would be so heavily equipped, they kept blasting and shooting lasers after lasers at them.

An idea shoots quickly into Mike's brain as he easily dodges Ginger.

"Jules I have a crazy plan, but I need you to be ready for this."

"Okay but make it quick."

Mike activated the monitor on Hound setting up the self destruct. He set the destruct to go off in 30 seconds which she be plenty of time in Mike's mind to bail off the bike only to have Julie to quickly pick him up and race out to a safe distance away before being blown up.

Sounds easy enough.

Mike grabbed his Mutt bobble head from Hounds little alcove and drove the bike to a stop.

She was instantly by his side as the passenger door was already open for Mike.

Julie not stopping or slowing came by Mike which he effortlessly anchored onto the car buckling and shutting the door in one swift fluid motion.

Driving a safe distance away from the headquarters Hound exploded shaking the complex.

"I am so glad we got out of that one." Julie sighed in relief.

"Yeah I know right, now I really need Dutch to hurry up on Mutt." "I don't know how long I can go without driving." He shuddered.

Julie let out a short laugh. "Don't worry Cowboy you can borrow 9Lives until Mutt is complete but if you total her I will murder you."

Mike laughed this time. "Okay you have a deal there Jules and I promise I won't wreck her."

"Now lets go home."


	5. Chapter 5

The Burners all met back at the garage to discuss the plans.

"Alright guys, so who are all joining us for the takeover?" Mike asked.

"So far we have the Terra, Duke, Rayon, Amazons, and Weekend Warriors." Chuck reported.

"What happened to the Mama's Boys?" Texas asked.

Julie gave Mike a knowing look. "They weren't so helpful."

Mike raised his pointer finger. "Which reminds me Dutch, I need you to work on Mutt asap now since Hound is well...destroyed."

Dutch groaned. "Yippy, more work."

"Don't worry i am sure Jacob can help you along with Roth." Mike assured him.

"In about a week we will launch the revolt up in Deluxe and hopefully over through Kane." Mike stated.

"Also in 4 days I have to spend the day with Duke." Julie mentioned.

The rest of the crew seemed alarmed.

"What are you insane!?" "Why would you do that?" Dutch bursted out.

The only one who wasn't alarmed was Mike.

He held up his hands. "Relax guys-"

Chuck put his hands on his head.

"Relax?" "Mikey how could you say that, you care more about Julie than any of us and your not worried?"

Mike sighed.

"I know it seems sketchy and I am as worried as all of you guys, but I was guaranteed that Julie will be safe beside, we really need him for his equipment.: Mike explained.

Dutch and Chuck nodded and reluctantly agreed.

The friends disperse tending to their own preparations.

Mike pulls Julie to the side.

"When are you going to tell them?"

Julie looks down and doesn't meet his stare.

"I don't know...I wish they would just piece it together without me telling them like you."

"It would be better if you tell them yourself." Mike pointed out.

"Maybe they shouldn't know, I mean you know so can't that be good enough?"

Mike takes ahold of one of her hands and squeezes it for comfort.

The contact makes Julie meets his eyes.

"Hey, you know I'm with you all the way, I will back you up." Mike assured her softly.

Julie gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks Mike, this really means a lot."

Mike's eyes softened.

"You know, I always help you." He scoffed while shrugging.

Julie smiled wider and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Mike wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Its been 4 days since the Burners rallied up any gang they could find down in MotorCity.

Dutch was half way done with Mutt, much to a relieved Mike.

Chuck was updating everyones comms while Texas just practices his tornado kicks.

Julie was preparing for Duke's arrival which should be in 3 minutes.

"You know, why does Duke have to pick you up anyways?" "Why can't you just drive 9Lives yourself?" Mike huffed to no one in particular.

"What happened to-impersinating Mike-relax guys Julie can handle it herself." Julie stated.

Mike just looked at her mildly annoyed and huffed again.

"Can you at least bring your boomerang?"

"Uh no duh just because I agreed to spend the day with him doesn't mean I trust him...what am I, an amateur?" Julie muttered.

Mike gave her his side smile.

"Thats's my girl."

The alarm started to beep signaling that someone is outside the gate.

Julie brought up the security feed on her comm.

"Duke's here, I better go." Julie declared.

Julie turned to leave only for Mike to grab her wrist.

"Hey, be careful out there, Duke's insane." Mike warned.

Memories came flooding back at Julie the night after the victory over Kane of Mike's protectiveness.

Julie smiled at the memory.

"Don't worry, I always am."

Julie reached up to peck his jaw before heading out the door.

Duke kept his word and arrived in his long white limo.

A driver opened the door for her.

As she left she say the rest of her friends give her worried and sympathetic looks.

She gave them all a smile mouthing to them that she will be fine.

Duke wasn't in the limo, it was just her.

The limo inside was spacious, looking like it can hold 30 people inside.

"Texas would love to party in here." Julie smiled to her self thinking of her friends getting one.

The ride was short since the Duke's mansion was fairly close to their own garage.

The driver opened the door back up for her to get out.

Another servant opened up the door to the mansion.

Once she entered she was greeted with a glass of champagne.

Julie being skeptical at first ran a quick test of the subtance in her comm. The results were clean so she took a glass.

The lights dimmed slightly and music began to play.

Julie figuring out it was probably Duke introducing himself she took a seat on a plush couch.

A stage rose up with smoke emitting from it.

"Ladies and gentleman, may i present you the Duke of Detroit!"

Duke rose up from a hatch in the stage with his classic microphone in hand.

"AWW YEAH!" Duke sang.

"Julie my darling welcome to the mansion." Duke proceeded.

"I will be giving you a whole mansion tour accompany by Robo Dan."

"Destroy the Burns." Dan responded monotonously.

Duke waved a hand in the air.

"Oh Dan."

The Duke went into full detail about every room in the mansion.

3 quarters of the rooms were filled with cars ranging from age.

Julie was interested when they came across the police cruisers as 9Lives was one but after while things got boring.

Surprisingly he let her see his own bedroom. The bedroom of course was fit for a king as the Duke thought of himself as one.

Julie made sure she kept a critical eye out incase something goes wrong and maybe see if he is planning anything.

They did however come across a room though that seemed like any old room but it had a key pad installed into it.

The keypad was well hidden behind a panel. Only people who were looking for one would have spotted it.

Julie stopped to ask about the room nothing that the Duke was planning on skipping it.

"Duke what's behind that door." She asked pointing to it making sure she was just being curious and not mentioning the keypad.

Duke turned around to see where she was pointing at. He stood frozen for a second before brushing it off.

"Oh that room, is nothing but old car parts, boring to you." Duke replied back coolly.

Julie nodded bot wanting to press the issue any farther but she made a mental note to remember where it was at.

The visit wrapped up at the end of the tour, it nearly took 2 hours.

"Well Julie darling, I hope you had a splendid time here and I hope you will visit again soon." Duke cooed.

Julie flashed him a million dollar smile.

"It was a pleasure Duke, I had fun, see you soon."

Duke waved goodbye as she got into his white limo once more.

Julei arrived back to the garage much to the relief of everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

"Julie, your back!" Mike vaulted over the counter to greet her.

"Hey guys."

"So how was it?" Dutch asked.

"Incredibly boring, he just took me on a tour of his entire mansion but I did find a door with a keypad on it and when I asked about it he said it was just car parts."

"You think he is hiding something in there?" Chuck asked.

"Whatever's in there he doesn't want anyone to see it."

"Okay we check it out soon." Mike concluded.

Julie kept on going to the Duke's mansion to do more surveillance on the room. She was never able to get close enough to inspect it because Duke was always right next her when they cross that hallway.

Dutch was able to finish Mutt and give her new upgrades with only a day to spare.

"Okay guys we only have a day left before heading up to Deluxe to takedown Kane." Mike explained.

"Julie have you gained access to the room?" Mike asked.

"No, he started posting a guard to walk the hallway but I do know that the keypad can be unlocked with a DNA sample."

"Alright, we will worry about what is in that room later, we need to put all efforts into the battle tomorrow because there will be a lot of bots."

Julie took a deep breath. "I also want to tell you guys something important."

Mike locked eyes with her. She nodded her head some letting him get the signal.

"I don't know how you guys will react but I am with Julie no matter what on this."

"Texas says get on with it." Texas declared while rolling his eyes.

Julie bit her lip. "Kane is...my father."

Cries of shock and outrage echoed across the room.

"She's been spying on us!" Texas cried out.

Mike stepped in the way and whistled loudly to gain their attention.

"Enough!" "Julie has helped us out on so many occasions with grabbing data for us."

"Wait you knew!?" Dutch exclaimed.

"I figured it out after the Julie came to save me."

Chuck sighed. "Mikey, how do we know she isn't helping Kane too?"

"Julie is a Burner through and through, right Jules."

Silence.

Mike and the others turned around to see Julie gone and the door wide open.

Julie sped off in 9Lives, she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and a couple that snuck past.

She decided to go the Duke's mansion to find out what is behind that door. If she did then maybe the others will realize that she is still a Burner and that Kane being her father will never change that.

She rang the doorbell after making sure that their wasn't a trace of tear residue on her face.

Babs answered the door and let her in after blowing a bubble.

"The Duke is in a meeting now please feel free to get refreshments and wait in the tv room." Babs droned on.

"Thank you." Julie replied back flashing a bright smile.

Julie went into the tv room.

"There must be some DNA of Duke around here somewhere like a hair or something."

Up near the front was Duke's personal chair, upon closer inspection Julie located a small piece of blonde hair defiantly belonging to the Duke.

She made her way to the same hallway with the door and guard was walking up and down the path.

Julie activated her cloning device duplicating herself 3 times.

One went back into the tv room and the other walked down the hallway to draw the attention of the guard making him follow the clone out.

Julie then quickly made her way to the door and placed the hair on the keypad letting it scan.

The red light turned green as the door slide open.

Julie hesitantly walked inside the room.

She flipped on the light switch to see hundreds of bots.

At first glance they look like Kanebots but as Julie took a closer look they seem to be powered by toxic waste. The only place around here that has toxic waste is the Terra.

Why would Duke make bots for the Terra? Julie thought.

She then saw blueprints for a type of large garage inside Deluxe. Reading through it held hundreds of vintage cars.

Julie's eyes widened.

Duke and the Terra made a deal, Duke makes bots for the Terra, they help him retrieve these cars.

She then heard slow clapping coming from the door that made her blood run cold.

There was Duke with guards behind him.

"Julie, Julie, Julie ever heard of curiosity kill the red head?" Duke questioned.

Julie got into a fighting stance.

Duke smiled widely and motioned his head.

"Get her."

The guards rushed at Julie she was able to dodge a couple and punch a few more. Soon she was overwhelmed, they grabbed her and held her before the Duke.

"I must applaud your skills on sneaking your way into here but now its time to meet your end, take Julie to the limo and tie her up tight."

"The plan will have to happen now, contact the Terra." Duke ordered Babs.

The Duke spoke to Kaia.

"One of the Burners broke into the room with all of the bots for you to take over Deluxe, I need you to convince Mike Chilton to do the attack now."

Kaia sighed "Very well even due to you idiocy we will take over Deluxe even sooner."

Mike got an incoming message on his comm.

"Julie?" Mike said hopefully only to be disappointed to seeing Kaia.

"What do you want Kaia?"

"We the Terra urge you to begin the attack on Deluxe now, we have done research and Deluxe is at its most weakest now."

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose. He really did not want to deal with this now with Julie missing.

"Fine okay send word to the others and meet by the East Gate."

Kaia nodded before signing off.

Mike blew air out of his nose.

"Change of plans Burners, the attack is happening now, lets roll."

The rest ran into their cars which have already been upgraded.

"Chuckles I am going to need you to drive Blonde Thunder, we need all the fire power we can get."

Chuck looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure about this Mikey?"

Mike put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You will be fine, I taught you the basics."

Chuck nodded. "Okay."

Once they were out of the Garage Mike commed in the others.

"I think I know where Julie follow me."

"What about the East Gate?" Dutch asked.

"Don't worry it won't take long." Mike shifted gears.

They rolled to the Duke's mansion.

"If I know Julie then she would want to prove herself as a Burner by trying to figure out what is inside that door."

"9Lives is still here but it looks like there is no one home." Chuck deduced.

"Come on, lets go check it out."

They hopped out of their cars to take a closer look.

Mike knocked on the door only to receive no answer.

Instead of turning around Mike busted open the door.

"Chuck is right there is no one here."

The Burners boots echoed down the hallway where the door is suppose to be.

"Looks like there was a fight." Dutch motioned to a small spray of blood.

"Somethings not right, lets head to the East Gate as fast as you can, Dutch hook on to 9Lives."

They ran back into their cars and raced to the East Gate.


	7. Chapter 7

Julie struggled against the bindings tied around her wrists. The large white limo already went through the West Gate and was heading above to Deluxe.

"Don't worry red once we get to our destination I will get rid of you there." Duke assured her.

Julie just rolled her eyes giving up on trying to escape for now.

The Burners rolled up to the East Gate to see the other gangs waiting for them.

"Kaia!" "Where is Duke?" Mike exclaimed.

"He went through the West Gate already."

"Then wait are we waiting for, move!"

The Burners easily raced past the rest of the gangs heading up the East Gate.

The alarms blared inside the Kaneco building catching Kane by surprise making him spit out his coffee.

"Tooley!"

Tooley appeared out of no where saluting.

"Yes Mr. Kane sir."

"What is that alarm?"

"There is Burner activity heading right for Deluxe."

"Activate the bots and give me control of them now."

"Right away Mr. Kane." Tooley saluted before patching up the feed.

The Burners roared to the surface of Deluxe along with the others.

Some pedestrians screamed and ran off.

"Burners spread out and find Duke." Mike commed through to the rest of the Burners.

"Not so fast Chilton. " Kaia declared as her tanks surrounded them.

"Kaia, what are you doing?"

Kaia ignored Mike and gave a signal to a couple of large trucks to open up the back.

When the hatch came down hundreds of KaneBots swarmed out but were covered in green.

The bots surrounded them.

"Thanks to the deal I made with the Duke the Terra are going to be the only beings controlling Deluxe forever!"

"Like that is never going to happen."

"Bots attack the others."

"Burners scatter!"

They did what they were told and raced all around Deluxe.

Instead of an organized attack like Mike had hoped of, Deluxe became a all out war zone with everyone for themselves.

The limp came to a halt and Duke stepped out.

"Ah this is the place with all of my precious babies."

"Don't worry babies daddy has come to take you all home." Duke exclaimed giddily.

"Bring Julie out here so we can get rid of her, and then load up the cars."

Just then Julie remembered that she still had her boomerang with her.

When one of the guards brought her out of the limo she was able to retrieve her compact boomerang and sliced off the bindings on her wrist.

Julie then kicked the guard in the groin.

"She is escaping!"

"The last of the cars are loaded up!"

"Burn the building down." Duke ordered hoping to trap Julie inside.

One of the workers threw a small bomb into a window and the Duke drove off back down to MotorCity.

The bomb went off and exploded the building.

Julie managed to escape.

Mike saw the explosion and raced Mutt over there to see what is going on.

The KaneCo building jolted at the explosion.

"Give me a security bot over there." Kane directed.

"Feed is up sir." A recruit stated.

Kane enlarged the comm feed seeing the explosion.

"That seems to be the warehouse with all of the cars sir." A another recruit commented.

Kane's eyes widened. "Julie!"

Kane then turned around and ordered everyone out of the room now.

Julie had not seen the security bot yet. She got up and compacted her boomerang again while brushing herself off.

Kane noted how she wasn't fazed by the explosion.

Off to the side Kane saw a green muscle car approaching the wreckage.

Kane's eyes widened and then glared.

"Chilton." He muttered to himself.

He saw Mike swiftly pull up to Julie who didn't seem frightened.

Kane looked on fearing the worst to happen to his little girl.

Mike rushed out of Mutt towards her.

Kane quickly increased the audio to be able to hear them.

He expected Julie saying don't come near me or to threaten him instead Julie ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Kane's eyes widened dramatically and zoomed in on them.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I found out about the plan with Duke and the Terra, I was so worried about you Jules."

"I'm fine, and the guys?"

"They feel so bad for yelling at you and want to apologize."

Mike took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"Hey cowboy come on, I'm really okay."

Then Mike bent down and kissed her.

Kane growled not believing his eyes.

He continued watching though.

Once they parted they looked into each others eyes.

"Wow..." Julie breathed out.

Mike had a dazed look on his face.

Whiptail squealed to a halt beside Mutt and disconnected the link with 9Lives.

Dutch hopped out of his car.

"Julie, your okay!"

Julie laughed.

"Nice to see you too Dutch."

Dutch brought her in for a hug.

"I got 9Lives here in one piece, she's all yours."

Julie smiled brightly.

"Your the best Dutch."

Dutch smiled back at her before climbing back into Whiptail and jetting back into battle.

Julie turned to Mike.

"What do you say on taking out these KaneBots?"

"With you by my side it couldn't get any better."

Julie went up to give him a quick kiss on the lips before hopping into 9Lives, Mike raced after her.

After seeing the exchange Kane let out a short yell and through his coffee mug across the room.

He sneered at the screen feeling sick to his stomach that his own daughter is a Burner but is also dating his number one enemy Mike Chilton.

Julie's face appeared on the comm link.

"Hey guys."

"Julie, your okay!" Chuck greeted.

"Look we are sorry for the way we treated you."

"Its okay guys I understand but right now we need kick some KaneBots."

"Finally!" "Red is speaking Texas language!" Texas exclaimed.

"Alright guys lets take the Terra out and then Kane." Mike decided.

A chorus of agreements rang through.

The Burners blasted, rammed and hacked their way through the KaneBots and the KaneBots look alike.

"Its over Kaia, you lost, you are not taking over Deluxe so it can be ruled by another tyrant!" Mike yelled out of his window.

"Its not over!" "It can't be over!"

"Face it, its over." Texas commented.

The Burners chased the remaining Terra back into MotoCity with heavy losses.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys, this is what we have been preparing for." Mike stated.

"How are you going to get into KaneCo tower?" Julie asked.

"Yeah its going to be swarming with bots and cadets." Chuck replied fearfully.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows thinking of a solution.

"I got it!"

"Jules I will need you to create a clone of us in battle ready."

Julie pressed a couple of buttons and increased the slider.

Out came 5 copies of the Burners racing out of the East Gate.

"Hold it here in the tunnel." Mike ordered.

"Why are we getting out of our cars?" Texas asked.

"We have to be sneaky, Jules knows the way around here so it will be an advantage." Mike explained.

"Boring!" "Texas says we go in cars blazing with Texas in the center ready to take down Kane WATA!" Texas declared as he did a flying kick in the air.

Dutch rolled his eyes and the rest ignored him.

"Anyways Kane should be on the top floor which is floor 60." Julie explained.

"Dutch can you quickly take the invisible shield from 9Lives and use it to cloak all of us?" Mike asked.

"Yeah sure just give me a minute, Julie if could pop the hood for me?"

Julie pressed a button on her keys to pop open the hood for Dutch.

Dutch took out his trusty wrench that he takes every where with him.

After a few minutes he held a small box with a button on it that can fit into someones pocket.

"I got it."

"Great but how are you guys going to be invisible?" Julie asked.

"Why don't we get some rope and tie ourselves to each other?" Texas suggested.

Dutch was about to disprove the idea and was going to some how mechanically connect themselves but then he paused.

"Actually Tex that is a good idea." Dutch commented.

"It is?"

"I got some jumper cables in the back Blonde Thunder." Chuck mentions.

"That should work as rope, grab a piece and tie it around your waists." Mike stated.

The order went Mike in the lead, followed by Chuck, Dutch, and Texas.

"Julie since you don't need to be invisible can you lead us through the less denser areas?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, just stay close."

Julie pressed an invisible button on her collar and transformed into her KaneCo standard uniform.

"Dutch activate the box." Mike ordered.

Dutch pressed the button and they all became invisible but they could see each other.

"Did it work?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know but there is only one way to find out." Mike said.

The walked out of the tunnel of the East Gate.

They could see in the distance the clones of their cars blasting KaneBots and causing a distraction.

"So far so good." Mike breathed out.

They made it to the base of the KaneCo building.

Julie scanned her I.D. acting normal.

She stopped to say a quick hello to a few people who would take to her.

Julie was then stopped by Tooley.

She plastered a fake smile on her face and inwardly stopped her eyes from rolling.

"Hi Julie." Tooley waved.

"Oh hey there...Tooley."

"I'm suppose to take you to see Mr. Kane right now."

"Why does he want to see me for?"

"I don't know but uh he seemed pretty mad."

"Okay then."

The male Burners tried their best not to laugh at Julie's expense.

"After though Julie would you I don't know...want to go out to eat some time?"

Mike stopped laughing and tensed his back.

Chuck sensing Mike's uneasiness placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Unaware of Mike's mood change Julie suppressed a groan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tooley but I uh promised Claire that we would have a girls night." Julie faked a sad smile.

"Oh that's okay Julie, maybe another night."

Tooley escorted Julie and unknowingly the Burners to the top floor where Kane is.

Tooley knocked on the door.

"Oh Mr. Kane sir, I brought Julie for you." He said in an almost sing songy voice.

"Bring her here." Can be heard faintly through the door.

The door opened to see Kane staring out the window at with his arms behind his back.

He was looking at the Burners' cars blasting at the KaneBots.

Kane turned back around to face them.

"Your dismissed Tooley."

Tooley saluted before walking out the door of the office.

"Julie what do you know about the Burners?"

"What do you mean dad?"

"General knowledge."

Julie pretended to think.

"The Burners are trouble makers who drive cars lead by Mike Chilton."

Kane nodded his head.

"Yes and what do you know about Mike Chilton?"

"He used to be the best cadet in Deluxe."

Kane made an approved noise.

"How many Burners are there?"

"5."

Kane walked up to his monitor.

"You know Julie after all this time studying the Burners I was able to figure out the identities of all the Burners except one."

Julie took a step closer to Kane.

The invisible Burners tensed not moving a muscle.

"Which one dad?"

Julie started to get nervous.

"The yellow police cruiser."

"What about the cruiser?"

Mike began to untie himself from the cable and motioned the others to do the same but to keep a firm grip on it.

"i finally figured out who this Burner is or should I say she."

Julie got desperate.

"Dad there is something I need to tell you..."

Kane faced her again and crossed his arms, a deep frown etched into his face.

"And that is..."

"I'm a uh...I'm a Burner."

Kane scowled deeply.

"I know, care to explain this." He spit.

He replayed the security bot footage.

"Not only are you a disgusting Burner but your with Chilton!"

"Dad I..."

Kane took a threatening step forward almost like he was going to hit her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice growled.

Mike let the cable drop along with the others showing the whole team behind Julie and Mike.

"Chilton." Kane ground his teeth together.

"Its over Kane, we have you surrounded."

Kane stepped up to him.

"Its never over Chilton you don't have the guts."

Mike steeled his jaw.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"To bad cause I do."

Kane threw a right hook at Mike catching him in the jaw.

Toole must have seen what was going on because he called back up who were now charging at the door.

"Guys we need to hold the door shut!" Julie exclaimed.

The rest of the Burners held the door shut while Mike dealt with Kane.

"I don't want to hurt you for Jules sake." Mike stated.

"You have no business with her!"

Kane swung again but Mike dodge it.

"Just step down Kane."

"Not until I die."

MIke dodged another hit and was now outside on a small balcony.

Kane became angrier and more reckless trying to punch Mike.

Mike suffered a few more hits from him.

MIke danced around the edge.

Kane tried to deliver one good hook but instead caught air.

The force pulled Kane off the side but caught himself.

He was now hanging on the edge with two hands.

The drop will surely kill him no doubt and if by luck he hits a pod the height will still kill or severely injury Kane.

Julie ran from her spot blocking the door to see what happened to Mike and Kane.

Realizing that Kane was hanging on the side of the tower she let out a shout of surprise.

"Dad!"

Julie bent down on her knees and reached down her hand.

"Let us help you up please."

"I rather die then survive and watch everything I worked so hard on destroyed."

Mike bent down on one knee and reached his hand down.

"Kane just do it for your daughter please."

Kane bit the inside of his cheek rethinking his options.

He acted like he was going to grab Mike's hand but suddenly he let go of the side of the tower.

"Dad!" Julie yelled as Kane began plummeting down 60 stores.

Julie let out a few tears as she hugged Mike desperately.

"Mike, Julie!" "We can't hold the door much longer!" Chuck called out to them.

Mike looked Julie with regret in his eyes.

"We got to go Jules, we got to go..."

Luckily Julie made the call to Claire to pick them up in her pod by the balcony if things got messy.

They signaled for Claire who was here in no time.

"Ride is here lets move!" Mike called for the rest of them.

The boys let go of the door as cadets started piling themselves in.

They all jumped into the pod before the cadets got to them.

"What happened to Kane?" Chuck asked.

Julie who stopped crying still had red eyes.

Mike answered for her.

"Kane rather have died then watch Deluxe change."

Their eyes widened at the message realizing what he meant.

Mike let out a deep sigh.

"Lets get our cars and go home."

A FEW DAYS LATER...

"People of Deluxe, I like to inform you Abraham Kane is no longer in charge of Deluxe but instead I am going to lead all of you into a new era." Julie bellowed on the big screen being projected from KaneCo tower.

"There will be many changes the biggest one will be that every citizen will have their freedom to do what ever they want and the Deluxians and Motorcitizens will live in peace."

"The Burners have been excused of every crime they have committed for I should know because I am a Burner."

The rest of the Burners stood up to take their places beside Julie for the rest of the speech.

Mike interlocked his hand with hers under the watchful eye of the screen.

"They will help me guide all of you into a better tomorrow."

The screen promptly shuts off causing Julie's shoulders to sag slightly.

"This will take some work to do." Julie stated.

"Like you said Jules, we have your back always." Mike reassured her.

Julie gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"This will change everything." Chuck muttered.

"Yeah it will and for the better." Dutch added.

"To bad we won't be kicking any robot butt any more." Texas commented as he did a punch.

"True, but we are still the Burners and that will never change, hands in guys." Mike declared.

Mike, Chuck, Julie, Dutch, and Texas all put their hands in the middle stacking them on top of each other.

Mike smirked.

"Drive fast and live free and thats how it will always be."


End file.
